bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Byakuya's Tips for Beautiful Hair
Look at your hair in the mirror. Now look at mine. Now back to the mirror, now back to mine. Sadly, your hair isn’t like mine. But if you listen carefully to the following tips for how to have beautiful hair, then maybe it’ll get slightly better. You peasant. Tip #1: Be Noble :Noble hair glistens. It shines from within. It is sleek and luxurious and silky and other adjectives that you want to apply to hair. If you don't believe me, then look no further than me - for I am noble, and my hair looks like this. Tip #2: Use Your Zanpakutō To Cut It :Peasants go to hair salons and rely on other strange peasants to cut their hair. But people who really care about their hair use their Zanpakutō to cut it. Your Zanpakutō is the manifestation of your soul. And what else should cut your hair, other than a manifestation of your soul? This logic is impeccable. Tip #3: Wash Your Hair With Cherry Blossom Essence :I'm not entirely sure that that's a real thing, but if it is, then it is definitely what you should use to wash your hair. Tip #4: Avoid Things That Could Dry Out Your Hair :Like dry climates or central heating... or Captain-Commander Yamamoto's Bankai. Tip #5: Use Your Hair To Advertise Your Nobility :Nothing says "my hair is so fine that your hair shall go home and weep with shame" like hair pieces that are a relic of your noble family. Tip #6: Don't Change Your Hair Very Often :People with weak minds get a new hair style every month or week or day. People with strong spirits and strong hair sensibilities pick a hairstyle and then stick to it for a very long time. I've changed my hair once in a hundred years. I have no regrets. Tip #7: But Make Sure Your Hair Still Looks Good Down :Having properly-styled hair is important. But equally important is hair that still looks amazing after you've been so badly beaten that your hair pieces have cracked and now your hair is hanging loose. In fact, it should look better. Tip #8: Practice The Hair Flip :Nothing makes your hair look better than the hair flip - a quick turn of the head, and your hair flows through the breeze like a river of silk. Practice in front of a mirror if necessary. And don't leave the house until you can do it. Tip #9: Use Your Spiritual Pressure To Generate Wind :Another trick to look classy on the go. Ramp up your spiritual pressure to cause the well-known "spiritual pressure wind" to arise around you. This will cause your hair to billow out as if you're in a shampoo commercial. Your enemies will be in awe. Final Tip: Style Your Hair So That It Falls Over Your Face :Hair, like a plant, grows and thrives if you pay it more attention. Therefore, keep some hair in your face at all times, so that it it is always on your mind. This mental attention will help cause your hair to be amazing. But don’t overdo this. Otherwise you end up like Izuru Kira. And nobody wants that. This has been Byakuya Kuchiki on Tips for Beautiful Hair. So go and get your hair cut, you peasants. Category:Blog posts